Blindado
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Bastian Swan un chico hermoso de 15 años rescatado por Edward al intentar suicidarse, es convertido por Carlisle a punto de morir lo que lo trasforma en un vampiro con unos poderes sorprendentes, formando así parte de la familia Cullen.-¡Edward, encontramos a tu pareja!-bromeó Emmett.-¡No soy gay!-¿Quien es es tal Jacob Black?-¿Celoso Edward? Slash/Yaoi Edward x Bella Male Reto.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephaney Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama y a Bella hombre xD

**Advertencias: **Slash/Yaoi, Bella en versión de hombre. ¿Por qué? Explicaciones en la Nota del fin del capítulo.

**Reto: **Bella en hombre, impuesto por mí misma para ver que tan alto puede llegar mi imaginación. xD

**Pareja: **Edward X Bastian(Bella-Male)

**Resumen: **Bastian Swan un chico hermoso de 15 años rescatado por Edward al intentar suicidarse, es convertido por Carlisle a punto de morir lo que lo trasforma en un vampiro con unos poderes sorprendentes, formando así parte de la familia Cullen. - ¡Edward, encontramos a tu pareja! - bromeó Emmett. - ¡No soy gay! - ¿Quien es es tal Jacob Black? - ¿Celoso Edward? Slash/Yaoi Edward x Bella(Male).

* * *

**-Blindado-**

**Chapter I:**

**». Yo, ¿Un vampiro? .«**

**Bastian Pov:**

Fuego. Fuego ardía en mis venas, quemándome las entrañas, no lo soportaba. Sentía como si me estuvieran quemando por adentro. Intenté abrir mi boca y gritar por ayuda, pero no podía mover ni un solo musculo. Ni mis brazos, ni mis manos, los pies. Nada. Era como si no tuviese el control de mi cuerpo, como si el fuego se hubiera hecho cadenas, y hubiese amarrando mis brazos y mis piernas, para evitar movimiento alguno. Mi garganta se sentía seca y ardía en llamas infernales. Volví a intentar gritar, estaba seguro de que lo había logrado, más a mis oídos no llegó sonido alguno. Intenté abrir mis ojos, pero no podía ni hacer eso; era como si mis ojos se hubieran sellado.

Volví a intentar gritar, y , de nuevo, nada pareció salir de mi boca. Estuve seguro de que algunas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, tal vez estaría en el infierno. Un lugar que sin duda me merecía por él error cometido. Ya que se supone que nosotros cuidemos nuestra vida a hasta que la muerte te alcance. Pero claro, si estás desesperado por alejarte de lo que es tu miserable vida; bienvenido sea el suicido y largo a la razón. Pero, ¿que más podía hacer? Mis padres, bueno, mi madre y mi padrastro, ya que mi padre murió y jamás lo conocí, me maltrataban, me humillaban, en resumidas cuentas; solo me usaban para su diversión, placer y para pagar las deudas.

Ellos no merecían que les llamara padres, ni algún termino parecido. Porque, ¿quien, en su sano juicio, vende a su hijo de quince años, para drogas, alcohol y para pagar cuentas? ¿Que padre le inyecta droga en las venas de su hijo para que un hombre borracho venga y lo viole cuantas veces quiera, sin su hijo poder defenderse, y le pague por eso? ¿Quién más? ¡Díganme! Solo mis padres, de eso estoy seguro. Por eso, un día que me dejaron solo en la casa para ir a comprar comida, y bebidas alcohólicas, me fui hasta el baño de la casa y rebusque en el cajón en donde mi padrastro tenía sus navajas para afeitarse la cara, y navajas para otras cosas que no quería saber.

Cogí la primera navaja que me pareció suficientemente fuerte para mi propósito, y me la llevé sin vacilar a la muñeca, haciendo un largo tajo de abajo hasta arriba, para que la posibilidad de que alguien me pudiese salvar fuera de cero. Luego de eso, recordaba haberme caído al piso, por el olor de la sangre, manchando las baldosas blancas y tiñiéndolas de carmín oscuro. Perdí la conciencia luego de eso, lo último que supe fue el dolor inmenso en mis entrañas, el fuego consumiéndome por dentro, y supe; desde ahí, que, sin duda, estaba en el infierno.

- Tranquilo - escuché una voz hermosa que me pareció lejos. Luego un delicioso olor invadió mis fosas nasales. - Ya pasará, lo prometo, pronto el dolor se irá. - volví a escuchar esa voz. Voz que me tranquilizó un poco, distrayéndome de las quemaduras internas que estaba sufriendo. Esa voz era como la de un ángel, demasiado calmada y pacífica para el lugar donde, supone que me encontraba. ¿Que hacía un ángel en medio del infierno? ¿Sería que me habían perdonado el suicidio por ver los causantes de mis actos? ¿Estarían perdonando a esta frágil persona? ¿Mi alma sería purificada por mis pecados?...

Un dolor, y quemazón insoportable en mi pecho me impidió pensar más, y grité, grité con todas mis fuerzas, apretando los puños, que ahora si correspondían a mis actos. Intenté abrir mis ojos en medio del grito, pero no pude, todavía parecía que tuviesen adhesivo en ellos, pegando mis parpados. El fuego aumentó, podía oír claramente los latidos de mi corazón, que parecía más un tambor africano, de lo rápido que palpitaba. Oía conversaciones a mi lado... No, no estaban a mi lado, no sabía como podía saberlo pero las conversaciones venían de la planta baja. ¿Una casa? ¿Era el infierno una casa? ¿Algo parecido?

No. Definitivamente no estaba en el infierno, pero, ¿donde más podría estar luego de cometer semejante pecado?

- Despertará en unos minutos, lo e visto. - dijo una voz cantarina, pero esta estaba más cerca, a unos metros míos.

- Pues entonces, deberíamos estar preparados para cuando despierte. - dijo la voz que había escuchado antes. - No queremos que cause problemas, pero tampoco que se sienta incómodo con nosotros. - un suspiro salió de sus labios tras hacer una pausa. - Será mejor que llames a Edward al celular, para que se apure con la cacería, después de todo, él trajo al chico y tal vez quiera verlo. - aseguró con voz calmada. Oí como alguien en la planta baja comenzaba a marcar distintos botones, parece que de un teléfono.

¿Edward? ¿Quién era ese tal Edward? ¿Acaso él era la muerte? ¿El era el que me había traído al infierno? ¿Un minuto? ¿Celular? ¿Los celulares estaban permitidos aquí abajo?

- Jasper, ¿que pasa? - preguntó la voz cantarina de nuevo.

- Él está teniendo muchas emociones a la vez, pero no puedo descifrar ninguna, es como si me bloqueara sus emociones exactas, solo se que siente. Es algo complicado de explicar. - contestó una voz ronca, supuse que ese sería él, ese tal Jasper. ¿Emociones? ¿El puede sentir emociones? ¿Yo se las bloqueo? ¡Rayos! Si estoy en un lugar sobrenatural, bueno, el infierno. ¿Tal vez el cielo?

- Interesante... - susurró la voz calmada. - Edward también me dijo que no podía oír sus pensamientos, y que eso le frustraba... Creo que eso fue lo que le llevó hasta él, aparte del olor de su sangre.

¿El olor de mi sangre? ¿Que significaba aquello? Parece que iban a hablar más, así que presté atención, ignorando la creciente acumulación de dolor en mi pecho.

- Si, dijo que apenas y pudo contenerse de... - pero no siguió hablando chica de la voz cantarina, ya que yo interrumpí con un potente y profundo rugido de dolor. Rápido sentí cono era flanqueado por cinco personas, entonces... el dolor se esfumó. Y al fin se había acabado la agonía y el dolor. Abrí los ojos, preparado para encontrar cualquier cosa... Cualquier cosa menos esos hermosos seres que estaban rodeándome.

Ahora más que nunca podía decir que Dios me había perdonado por cometer un pecado tan vil, definitivamente eran ángeles que me habían rescatado de las crudas llamas de lo mas profundo de la tierra.

- Tranquilo, no te aremos nada, no tienes porque asustarte. - dijo un rubio de profundos ojos dorados, el de la voz tranquila y calmada de antes. - No te dañaremos. Lo prometo. - me sonrió paternalmente y me sentí con ganas de llorar, al fin estaría en paz, en un lugar donde nadie me maltrataría, ni me humillaría.

Los otros bellos y pulidos rostros , salvo uno que tenía algunas cicatrices en la cara, pero que aún conservaba su belleza, me miraban con ternura, eso una mujer de rostro en forma de corazón y de pelo color marrón claro con toques de caramelo, felicidad, eso una chica bajita, que tenía el cabello con las puntas a todas direcciones, recelo, eso el chico rubio y alto de las cicatrices, hermandad, eso una rubia hermosa, de apariencia de muñeca de porcelana, diversión, eso un chico musculoso, de cabellos negros como la noche y, para finalizar, admiración, eso por parte del rubio mayor.

Lo que todos esos bellos ángeles tenían en común, eran los profundos ojos dorados. Con color cobre y caramelo. Hermosos.

- Definitivamente estoy en en cielo. - susurré aún mirándolos, con una sonrisa. - Tan bellos ángeles fueron en mi búsqueda hacia el infierno. - volví a decir en un susurro.

Todos los ojos me miraron mas intensamente, esta vez con sorpresa.

- ¿Ángeles? - preguntó la rubia esbelta con asombro.

- Si, ustedes son ángeles, ¿verdad? Ustedes me rescataron del infierno en donde me encontraba. Me perdonaron el pecado de suicidio al ver que yo no era mala persona, ¿cierto? - pregunte sentándome con lentitud y mirándoles a la cara.

Todos se miraron entre sí, para luego mirarme.

- No, no somos ángeles, de hecho, somos... - hizo una pausa, y dio una respiración profunda. - Vampiros. - completó. Y sentí como si mi mundo quedara paralizado. ¿Vampiros...? ¿No se supone que ellos solo eran de las películas? ¿Eso quería decir que...?

- Ustedes quieren comerme... - susurré con la respiración entrecortada. Sinceramente, no sentía miedo, solo, estaba asombrado.

De repente una sonora carcajada, que hizo vibrar los cristales de toda la casa, proveniente de el musculoso, algunos de los otros tenían pequeñas sonrisas, y los demás solo me miraban con comprensión.

- No. No queremos comerte. - susurró el hombre rubio. - Por cierto, mi nombre es Carlisle, ella es Esme, mi esposa. - dijo señalando a la mujer con el rostro de corazón que me sonreía, sonreí tímidamente. - Ellos son, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. - continuó señalando a la bajita, luego al rubio de cicatrices, después al grandulón y por último a la rubia esbelta. - Ellos son mis hijos adoptivos. - continuó su relato. - Pero falta Edward, él fue el que te trajo aquí...

Parpadeé.

- ¿Él me trajo aquí? - pregunté, Carlisle asintió. - ¿Para que? - volví a preguntar. Sentí el ambiente tensarse levemente.

Carlisle volvió a suspirar.

- Para que no murieras...

Ahora que decía eso... Miré mis muñecas. Estaban intactas, como si jamás me hubiese cortado. No tenían ni una pequeña cicatriz... Eso quería decir que yo...

Miré nuevamente a Carlisle, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y antes de que pudiera preguntar, el me respondió la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza.

- Te convertí en vampiro...

Desde ese momento mi vida cambió radicalmente.

- Yo, ¿un vampiro? - pregunté aún sin poder creérmelo. - ¿De verdad?

Todos asintieron, algunos nerviosos y otros sonriendo. Suspiré, tal vez podría acostumbrarme a la idea... Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que hacer. ¿Tendría que comer personas? Eso sonaba aterrador. Me estremecí ante la sola idea.

- Por cierto, mi nombre es Bastian, Bastian Swan. Es un gusto y un placer conocerlos - susurré tartamudo, imaginando que mis mejillas deberían estar de un color carmín, pero, ahora eso era imposible, ¿no?

La bajita, Alice, contestó por todos con una sonrisa.

- Lo sabemos, y igual es un gusto conocerte.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en la habitación. Hasta que la suave y maternal voz de Esme lo interrumpió.

- ¿Y Edward? ¿Donde está? - preguntó con preocupación.

En eso se escuchó una carrera a lo lejos y alguien, casi al instante entró a la habitación.

- Aquí estoy, mamá. Se me hizo un poco tarde, ya que cacé un puma en el camino, pero ya estoy aquí. - dijo una voz muy varonil y ronca a mis espaldas. Entonces giré la cabeza lentamente, y me encontré con un chico precioso, que le bajaría la autoestima a cualquiera. Tenía el pelo de color bronce, largo y desordenado, lo que lo hacía ver muy sexy, sus ojos eran sensuales, su mandíbula recta y un cuerpo de dios griego.

Ah... se me olvidaba decirles mi otro pecado maligno, me atraían los hombres.

- Bastian, él es Edward, mi hijo mayor. - nos presentó Carlisle. - Y el que te trajo aquí para que te salvara la vida.

Edward se acercó a mi posición y extendió su mano hacia mí a la vez que una sonrisa torcida aparecía en su hermoso y sensual rostro.

- Mucho gusto Bastian - me dijo. Vale, si me tenía babeando antes, ahora más con esa voz hipnotizadora que se gastaba. Sacudí un poco la cabeza, ignorando esos pensamientos y estiré la mano.

- El gusto es mio, Edward. Gracias por traerme. - contesté mirándolo directamente a los ojos y agarrando su mano, al instante, sentí como una corriente eléctrica invadía mi cuerpo, en una sensación cálida...

¿Que significaba todo eso? Esas nuevas sensaciones, ¿que eran? ¿Porque estaban allí?

No lo sabía, pero temía que muy pronto lo descubriría...

* * *

**N/A: **¡Vale! Aquí el porque de poner a Bella en hombre. Simple, por que me e vuelto una Slashera demente, y quería ponerme un reto a mí misma. :D Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado, si quieren continuación, y si les da curiosidad un Bella, Bello(?) ¿me dejarían un review? OwO ¡Sayonara! ¡Los quiero!


End file.
